marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ElectricMayhem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ladybug68 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:57, September 18, 2011 New Mutants If yoy created X-5:New Mutants (which I'm 99.99% sure you did.) I'm not happy because you did so without my permission. admin I adopted the wiki. Dr. Nygma 1048 21:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC)E. Nigma You're in. You're an admin. admin To be honest, I don't know how to make someone an admin, I just got picked. Let me consult a friend.Dr. Nygma 1048 22:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Nyg Kree I know you had plans fotr Silver Surfer 3, but I accidentally made one. You can yell at me in 3...2...1. Dr. Nygma 1048 09:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Dr. Nygma 1048 Surfer Tell you what, I'll make Kree SS four instead of 3 User:Dr. Nygma 1048 IM3 Did you create Iron Man 3 because I don't know who did. Secret Wars You sure reply fast. For Secret Wars, can we use my FF and Spidey characters sinc I created the Secret Wars movie. impossible man Impossible Man takes place after Kree right. Dr. Nygma 1048 roleplay Can I role play as Thor. Thanks. Dr. Nygma 1048 21:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie You wanna do a joint project. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie. Like an imperceptible enigma. joint project Well, obviously it's a Marvel movie, but I figure I'd let you pick the character. [[User:Dr. Nygma 1048|Dr. Nygma 1048 18:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie]] movies I was gonna create Howard the Duck, and I used Annihilus for my FF movie. I was also going to make a fourth FF movie with Puppet Master, but I'm willing to sacrifice that if you take Annihilus out of your movie. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Annihilus It's okay, I decided to use Psycho-Man over Annihilus, and your Howard the Duck is superior to mine in every way, so I'm not making it. Dr. Nygma 1048 20:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie silver surfer I thought Doug Jones was Surfer, and Alan Tudyk was Uatu, so why are they reversed on all of the SS movies. Also, which movie does Herald Wars take place after Dr. Nygma 1048 14:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Surfer actor I know you said Doug Jones was Surfer already, so you made him Uatu, but Alan Tudyk doesn't seem right for the role of SS. How about Viggo Mortenson instead? Dr. Nygma 1048 17:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie This is a pcture of Viggo Mortenson. One of his most famous roles was as Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings. Dr. Nygma 1048 17:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Aragorn500ppx.png No offense, but Tudyk is a bad choice. Dr. Nygma 1048 18:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie For roleplay, can I be Kang as well as Thor. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Can I make a Deadpool sequel. I have a really good idea for one. Dr. Nygma 1048 21:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Deadpool: Omega Threat Deadpool gets a call from a mysterious man named Bob telling him to come to Moscow. Once there, Deadpool meets Bob who tells him that he heard Deadpool was a professional mercenary, and needed his assisstance. Deadpool learns from Bob, that in the 60's, H.Y.D.R.A. broke out soldier-turned convict Arkady Rossovich, and turned him into the living super-weapon, Omega-Red. However, when H.Y.D.R.A. scientists found out Omega Red was to powerful to control, they put him in suspended animation. Now a man named Baron Zemo has taken over H.Y.D.R.A. and has thawed out Omega Red. Deadpool asks how Bob knows about all of this, and Bob explains that he used to be one of H.Y.D.R.A.'s top agents, but when Zemo came and revived Omega Red, he (Bob) revolted, but was locked up by Zemo. Luckily, Bob escaped and contacted Deadpool. Now Deadpool and Bob must go and fight Omega Red and Zemo even if it spells DOOM for both of them. No, actually it's spelled O-M-E-G-A R-E-D and Z-E-M-O. Cast Jason Behr as Deadpool Seth Green as Bob Dolph Lundgren as Omega Red David Thewlis as Baron Zemo Do you like it? Dr. Nygma 1048 23:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Can I make a sequel to Howard the Duck that will cross over with Man-Thing. It's really awesome. Dr. Nygma 1048 18:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie You even admitted your Moon Knight movie was not as good as mine. The Howard the Duck is for your series, and I'm trying to help you with it. Can you make your Moon Knight a sequel to mine, and just change the cast. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Do I even have to tell you who I am? Make the Moon Knight the 3rd one, because I already have an idea for a 2nd. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Can I make a sequel to Punisher: War Journal, with Foolkiller as the main villain? Dr. Nygma 1048 18:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie names How do you change your username Dr. Nygma 1048 00:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie chat I've never done chat before so I'd like to know if it's a video chat or messaging. Dr. Nygma 1048 11:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Are you going to add a cast to Invincible Iron Man (EM's).19:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Reducement Please can you reduce the block on DCAU Fanon wiki to 6 months18:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Do you like zombies16:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) EM i agree with you and if your going to Marvel Fanon im there i know we have had are diffrences but im asking you to help me with my Marvel: The New 52 page there its like im a new man trust me08:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Hey Hey there, EM, it's Gary here. I would just like to apologize for our arguments over my blog series being a copy of The Mansion. I didn't intend on making it seem so similar. Also, I apologize for yelling at you about Batman Superior on the DC Movies Fanon Wiki. I wasn't trying to control you (or anyone for that matter). But I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends. Hey... Again Hey EM, Gary here. Have you quit the wiki? Hey! It's Fortanono. You know me from Amalgam Fanon Wiki. And I've decided to join here! Fortanono (talk) 00:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling me i will stop and with that warning you probably saved us from another argument on DC Movies Fanon Wiki06:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Just wanted to add some wicked artwork to the manip! Found this fan creation online BiteBruce (talk) 02:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) rules Hi ElectricMayhem, i'm new to this wiki and i'd like to know what the rules are. I have been on a few other fanon wikis but i'd like to make sure. Please send me a link? Nobah Dee (talk) 16:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, you haven't responded, so I'm just going to go for it. If I'm wrong feel free to tell me. Nobah Dee (talk) 22:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Gallery link I created the page for Iron Man (NMCU) and a Gallery page for it. For the normal page I added the gallery link (I removed it currently) but the link to the gallery wasn't there (I put the Gallery template). Do you know what to do? ~~Iron Man~~